Natasha Bolinski
Natasha Bolinski is somewhat a human. She works for Helios as an agent to take care of most problems. She is one of most decorated in the Maxris Corporation as is given a sniper rifle which is capable of piercing tough armor. She was born in the Orion sector, the known Homo sapiens and the "Humans" born in the Orion sector don't differ by much, except that their brains are more complex. The "Humans of the Orion Sector" are capable of telepathy, and are able to fully utilize it. They also lived a lot longer, with the advanced technologies of the Orion Senate, the avg. life span was 50 galatic cycles, or 1000 years. Appearance ''' She is, what many call, a deadly beauty. She speaks with a Russian accent. Her hair color is golden and her eye color is a ghostly blue. Her armor is made of an advanced metal, capable of bending like cloth, but strong enough to stop fragments from fragmentation weapons and most sidearms. She also wears a headset, which is used to coordinate her and communicate between her and the Maxris Corporation. '''Biography Born on a planet which is now nothing more but molten lava, she lived there peacefully for 13 years. Her father taught her how to use a simple rifle. Her father would take her to hunt for game to feed the family many times. Then the civil war began, where she had to use the rifle many times to kill her invaders and attempt to escape to the evacuation ships, commissioned by the newly formed Maxris Corporation. Her mother was killed by the initial bombs blasts that littered the planet. Her father almost made it, but sadly, a rifle shot through his heart, secured his fate very quickly. She is the only known organic being from the Orion sector that lives today. After escaping the planet, she was taken care of in the Maxris Corporation and requested that she would continue to use a weapon and hunt, to remember her father and his training. She was granted, and not much later, requested and was accepted to the secret service of the Maxris Corporation. She trained for 5 years, and then at the age of 23, began her career as an agent. She was the best in her class and was promoted to the highest ranks of the agency. She is now rarely seen, as she is only deployed on the word of Helios, the leader of the Maxris Corporation. Abilities Telepathy: Able to communicate between people using only her mind. Stealth: She is very stealthy, only the most situationally aware may notice her. Persuasion: She is very persuasive, leaving only those with iron will to resist her. Longevity: She can live up to 1000 years on average and doesn't show much signs of aging until she is 950 years old. Negative: Physically, she is not very strong. She cannot lift things over 125 pounds. Even though she has telepathy, its very limited, only effective up to 250 meters and when using telepathy, it is strenuous. Her brain, being complex, is harder to recover from trauma and concussion. 'Trivia ' * In the Orion Sector's civil war, the Hive-Mind was destroyed before her planet even received news of the civil war. * She is the only organic survivor of the civil war. *Her life span is very large, due to the advanced technologies of the Orion Senate. Category:Characters Category:Humans